


Collar Full

by DamnedWickedReality (orphan_account), GoodKindOfMadness



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DamnedWickedReality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKindOfMadness/pseuds/GoodKindOfMadness
Summary: Collar Full -P!ATD Spirk Song!Fic but not really a Song!Fic; Also not the complete version;





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just based loosely on the song I think...  
> But still I would recommend you to listen to the song before reading the fic, not only because it is great (in my opinion at least) but also because even though the lyrics are written in the fic the meaning of the song wouldn't be interpretated in the same way. But what do I know, do whatever you want!

 

 

> We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired.

 

The bridge's alpha shift personnel were clearing out, only Jim and Spock were left on their own there.

They still had some moments alone before the next crew arrived. Spock was clearing his station and Jim walked up to him.

The Vulcan turned sharply on his heels, his body making brushing contact with Jim's.

"Do you require assistance, Captain?"

He shook his head, Jim did require assistance but not in the professional way Spock would promptly give it. He had been longing for Spock for far too long, so long that he found him inside his head all the time, always demanding his attention, every single waking hour.

Spock looked at him in a mist of confusion and exasperation. "Captain, am I entitled to your attention for an inquiry?" 

Jim was snapped out of his trance when he heard Spock's thick and rash voice "Of course," 

"I would like to inquire if the decrease of your performance and work efficiency has anything to do with your relationship with me?" he asks solemnly,

 

 

 

> I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned

 Spock's question made Jim freeze "I must be frank with you Spock," He looked at the other man's eyes and suddenly all his determination somehow faded "oh...This is hard," Jim mutters more to himself "I don't even know if you feel the-"

"I must interrupt your dialogue Jim, you're basing your arguments on a misconception and therefore committing a fallacy; Vulcans do feel, we simply do not allow our emotions to dictate our actions."

"That's not what I meant. Listen, just listen okay?"

Spock's mouth opened but then it closed again as Jim started to speak "I want to make this very clear for you, I Love You."

 

 

 

>   
>  I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

Jim tried putting on his charming smile but it faltered when he felt Spock's brown eyes borrow into his soul, making his own knees buckle and him collapse forward and into Spock's chest.

 

 

>   
>  So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine

Spock promptly caught him, his arms snuck around his waist and he was held there, before the Vulcan had a chance to reprimand his clumsiness,  Jim who now was completely steady with his balance, thanks to Spock, finally looked up and his electrical blue eyes met Spock's confused ones. All it took was standing on the tip of his toes and Jim would be able to, and so did Jim boldly kiss his Vulcan First Officer.

 

 

>   
>  Show me your love, your love, gimme more but it's not enough

Spock's eyelids – double ones! Yes Double Eyelids! – fluttered closed in appreciation and pleasure, soon after so did Jim's and that was the last visual memory Jim could recall of Spock from that kiss. Their mouths almost as if glued together, warmth radiating from Spock's Vulcan body

 

 

> Show me your love, your love, Before the world catches up

His hands blindly made a path from Spock's shoulders to the man's neck, the place where is soft dark hair ended and where Jim pushed at to get more of Spock pressed against him. Between their fierce kissing a moan escaped Jim's mouth as to his astonishment Spock grabbed at his ass, rounded it with his hands and gave soft squeezes. The hands on Spock's neck moved from their place to the other man's well defined chest, where he gripped at his shirt trying to bear through the sweet sweet pleasure of having the man he so much loved so deeply interested on his ass.

 

"Spock, let's go back to my quarters..." Jim asks, smirk on but pleading look in his eyes.

 

 

>   
>  'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know

"Jim...Starfleet..." Something was off with Spock, his usual thick and deep charming voice was very clearly tinted with sadness.

"No one has to now, " Jim tries, running his finger along Spock's green tinged cheek.

"Jim, I can not lie..." 

"You won't have to lie if no one knows." Jim points out and that was all it took to convince Spock "Your logic is sound." 

 

⋆✧⋆

   
If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go

 

 Jim lets out shameful moan as Spock's skilled tongue glides along his rosy chest, he stops on his pink nipples to nibble at them, and the silly extremely loud human tugs at Spock's hair to grab his attention, pulling the Vulcan's face to him and desperately kissing him. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." He says with every kiss he presses to the other males' mouth.

 

 

⋆✧⋆

 

> You've got it all worked out with so little time

The news that Uhura had dumped Spock had floated through the whole ship. Both of the parties were his friend, so Jim when Nyota came to him for support, offered her a comfortable hug and told her that she had done the right thing – He tried not to sound bitchy like if he wasn't about to steal her ex-boyfriend, or at lest had the intention – when she blurted out that now that Spock had grown distant of her that she realized she wasn't made to babysit a bratty Vulcan and that her future in starfleet was too bright to be dimmed by Spock. But then Jim started noticing Spock's attitude toward him, the weekly matches of chest, rapidly turning into daily ones, the occasional brush of Spock's fingers against the back of his hand during working shifts and overall the proximity the two now had. If Jim didn't knew he would never have said that Spock had had his heart broken just a few days before.

 

>   
>  Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine

He looked across the corridor, there Spock walked through swiflty but graciously. 'If he were mine...' his mind starts for him, he sighs Jim knows really well what he would do, firstly he would kiss the life out of him and then shag but if that wasn't enough Jim would willingly put behind him all the mess that he caused when they firstly met, all the kisses that Spock and Uhura rubbed on his face in the transporter room, the harsh reprehensions, the whole delta vega marooning-thing, the kobayashi-maru case and hell Jim would even forget the low blow in front of the whole assembly. _"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A captain can not cheat death."_

 

⋆✧⋆

 

> You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight

James knows why Spock is with him now, not because he knew there was high chance he was just there with him because the whole break up was affecting Spock's sexual life and he came to the one who's reputation precedes but because Spock loves him, loves him like he does. Of course that he owes everything to Uhura and he isn't sure how she will react when she eventually finds out but that was a problem for future Jim now he had Spock for himself, a Spock kissed him just as softly as he kissed Uhura on the transporter room. And as Spock hovers over him he realizes that he really didn't mind being the rebound guy.

 

 

> So, baby, tonight just be the death of me

He isn't sure how long he has been day dreaming all he know is that both men now were naked their clothes were folded and set to display as neat piles and Spock was pretty much on all fours on top of him, knees between Jim's spread legs and hands either settling for support on his shoulders or cupping his cheek as he stole sweet smooches. Jim who meanwhile had had his hands roaming around the Vulcan's lean frame let out a soft whimper when Spock stopped his Jim-worshipping activities. Jim reaches for his drawer and with a silent conversation of looks Spock starts smearing his amazing double ridged green tinged cock – yes Jim had been looking – with lube. 

>  
> 
> Show me your love, your love, gimme more but it's not enough

Jim settles on his lower back and arches up his butt so that Spock could start exploring it, Spock starts out slowly letting him adjust and once his head his past the first ring of muscles then he relaxes and takes in the rest of Spock, he squirms and soon Spock's starts to move and so do Jim's hips to meet Spock's definitely talented thrusts. The Vulcan sets his objective to expertly aim for Jim's prostrate and when he does so he has to shove the back of his hand in his mouth to hush a needy ridiculous whimper.

 

> Show me your love, your love, before the world catches up

After that all that Jim recalls is the pleasure, so much pleasure over coming him so much that when his eyes flutter shut he moves his hand to stroke his own cock and that's all it takes for a massive load to shoot out of him and onto his stomach, his ass muscle clench hard around the intruder, milking Spock's orgasm out of him. Jim pants and Spock looks so cute above him, taking experimental breaths to steady himself. 

 

> 'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know

Jim reaches for his PADD and quickly accesses the Enterprise's information banks, clearing all that files from the nearly 10 minutes they spent on the bridge kissing but not before sending a copy to himself.

"No one will know," Jim reassures him.

 

> If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go

Spock simply nods and stretch his hand across his face in a similar way that Spock Prime – Jim liked to call him Spock Prime – did. Suddenly everything was dark blue with tiny specks of light like space, he felt a presence in his head Spock's presence, a translucent arm was held out for him he shakingly held out his own also translucent hand toward the one held for him and it tugged at his arm, luring him into Spock's chest then travelling down his translucent body. Mental Jim – yes Jim found a name for it– looked up at Mental Spock and he ducks his head for another kiss.

 

> Show me your love

He knows how cliché it is to compare a kiss to fireworks but he really couldn't help it, Jim didn't understand how Spock did it but he suspected it had something to do with Vulcan voodoo interfering with his body and mind but never before from a kiss had Jim orgasmed but the best where Spock's orgasms echoes rushing through his spent cock and now saggy balls. Spock lets his mind go and Jim is finally able to look at the mess they made, he giggles at Spock who looks down at him with his stoic mask and he leaves a kiss on Spock's lips before settling by his side and falling a sleep with one happy thought 'He's mine now and suddenly everything is alright.'

 


End file.
